Flamewind
This is a character by Reignbow77. She is still a work in progress so please do not touch her in any way. Thank you!! Introduction Flamewind is a dragon that wishes she were anything but the dragon she was. When you first meet her, you might think she is an interesting, intelligent girl based on her large vocabulary and imaginative artistic skills. But in reality ... she makes herself up to be something much larger than she really is. Appearance: Flamewind was born into a family of poor merchants, and, given that they have so little, she wears a small amount of jewelry, her only accessory being a small pendant around her neck that she was considering selling. The necklace was given to her by someone unknown, someone wearing a dark hood. "Take it, my dear," they had whispered in a croaky voice. "Take it, wear it, and never, ever take it off." She never comprehended how this could occur, but took the old dragon's advice and wore it for the rest of her life. Flamewind is rather small, yet in no way athletic or muscular. She is thin due to lack of food and resources, but has had little exercise and therefore she runs out of energy very fast. She doesn't care much for her appearance, so she doesn't do much in order to make it prettier. However, in a strange, interesting way, some dragons might think that the young artist was pretty. She had large, bright golden eyes that sparkled in the dark, and was entirely a very dark blue, almost black so that she might be mistaken for a NightWing. Personality: In public, Flamewind is rather loud and outward, talking and laughing with people ... always covering up who she is. Yet with family and friends, she is quiet, indifferent, '''average. '''She knows what her family sees her as. Despite their lack of money, Flamewind's family valued education greatly, homeschooling their children so they would understand the real world and make something of themselves. Become a teacher or a scientist or a doctor. But Flamewind knew how they saw her. They thought she was dumb, unfair, idiotic, strange, not like the rest of them. They didn't see her for who she really was. An artist. Flamewind was never academically smart, never understanding the concepts of math and science, yet she was always an artist, imagining and conveying her thoughts through bright colors and paint. But her parents still had some "use" for her. The TempestWing prince had been looking for a wife, and Flame's parents were more than happy to give her up. Shocked and afraid, Flame had hid away from them, like the coward she believed she was. Abilities: Flamewind has the TempestWing ability of having enhanced senses, but the only issue is ... she never exercised or trained. She wanted more than ever to use her sense and prove to her family that she was more than just an extra mouth to feed. She never had the chance to train for such a thing, and now her power is useless and wasting away. She has little stamina due to her lack of healthy foods and exercise. Her family does nothing about their daughter's state, simply ignoring her and moving on. History: Flame grew up a sweet dragonet in the bustling trade center of Saltwind, yet ... when she looked around her and opened her eyes, she noticed others having a great deal nicer of a time than she was. Her family was always begging on the streets for anything that would help, and her friends were always sitting on the side, quiet, depressed, anxious, afraid of such a lack of food. But as she was frowning and noticing all the terrible aspects of her life, her eyes caught on someone. He was a dragon that was circling around TempestWing territory with no idea of where to go. A '''NightWing. '''He didn't stand out as much, given he was the same dark color, but Flame still spotted the bright stars underneath his scales. She was afraid, unsure of what to do. W.I.P. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:TempestWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Artist)